109602-cowboy-hat-for-our-characters
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, they already have a cool hat as a raid gear. But it also give you the face of an EVA. | |} ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJbmB9k2Y88 And..... cue Daniel Bryan's theme music.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhEPCnSh_Do | |} ---- ---- That ain't a cool cowboy hat, that's a witches hat with a sherrifs badge slapped on. The Spellslinger devspeak video shows the player wearing cowboy hats (plus they promised us cowboy hats in that video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khURaB3AAqY And yes, GIVE ME MY FRIGGIN COWBOY HAT! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So drop 1 gave us squid hat, drop 2 gave us barre, drop 3 cowboy hat? Please tell me its soo | |} ---- ---- ---- Uhm... Ive actually seen a pair of Converse like that at a mall once... didnt think they were real until I saw them. lol | |} ---- ---- Murphys Law says we'll get something like this instead: Aww Vic, such a lovely family shot | |} ---- We look so much less urban than we are in that pic. Put the three of us in San Antonio, one with his stetson and another in military uniform, and we look like we're actually country. We're not. I don't even drink coffee unless I'm willing to put down like 8 bucks at Starbuck's reserve bar. | |} ---- I'll take a chopper hat any day | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Any list without cowboy poncos has not been thought through. | |} ---- Yes please, top hats for everyone, not just gamescom... | |} ---- This is first picture I have seen that actually makes me like Chua! LOL Plus look at him! Ain't he so cute?!? ;) | |} ---- ---- Off-topic response, but seeing this made me remember another tidbit regarding trench warfare. The idea that came from "lighting 3 cigarettes from 1 match is bad luck" was derived from during that wartime, on a clear night, a lite match could be seen for miles. So, if a soldier were to light his cigarette with a match, a trained sniper could get his location easy. Hence, for every soldier lighting his cigarette using same match, that sniper was just able to take them all out. /carry on Cowboy Hats please devs!! :) | |} ---- I had to necro this thread because it seems like that mystery has finally been solved - AND CUPCAKE IT'S AWESOME! THANKS CARBINE! | |} ---- Not gonna rain on your Parade, but cowboy hats have been in the game for a while now. Roan Wranglers Hat, obtainable for 9000 renown at the renown vendor in your housing plot. | |} ---- I knew about that. Yes, it's *kinda* like a cowboy hat. Well, at least it's a hat. But hey, that's no match against a real space cowboy, eh? :D (there's even a gunshot hole in the hat!) Edited September 30, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- August 2014. | |} ---- Where does that come from anyway? | |} ---- ---- I totally released that after I posted and didn't get a chance to edit my post before hand. | |} ---- It happens :D To answer your other question, that outfit can be purchased in the new item store. | |} ---- ---- ----